episode 2 the transformation of the cat
by NINA-AKIYAMA
Summary: hiii its me with another episode this 1 is in spanish too im sorry but the next 1 its going to be in ensglish i promise


episodio 2 el cambien del gato ^^

-todos: kibaaaaaaaa!!!!!(gritan mientras se aceercan al muro y ven como kiba va brincando los tejados )  
-maka: ughhhh (cae de rodillas) =.=" por un momento me preocupe -soul: mas importante maka se esta escapando -bs: no ahii problema -maka: uh??? (derrepente bs los levantan a todos) espera bs que (los habienta al vacio) HACEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS DX!  
-BS: YAHOOO ES ORA DE LA DIVERSION (VA CALLENDO CON LOS DEMAS LUEGON TODOS CAEN EN UNO DE LOS TEJADOS)  
-MAKA: SHOTO BS (LO AGARRA DEL CUELLO DE LA CAMISETA) QUE RAYOS CRESS QUE HACES NOS QUIERES MATAR O KE -SOUL: MAKA ESO YA NO IMPORTA MIRA KIBA YA LLEGO AL PARKE -MAKA: QUE (VOLTEA Y VE QUE KIBA DESAPARECE EN DONDE SE LOCALIZA EL PARQUE) RAYOZ NO TENEMOS TIEMPO DE PELEAS VAMOS -TODOS:SIIII (SIGEN CORRIENDO HASTA QUE LLEGAN AL PARQUE )  
-EN EL PARQUE-  
-NINA: KIBA DEBERIAMOS REGRESAR -KIBA: NI LOCO REGRESO A ESE LUGAR ... (VOLTEA LA MIRADA Y VE QUE LOS CHICOS LO RODEARON) A SI QUE YA ME ENCONTRARON INTERESANTE -MAKA: EN NOMBRE DE LA ESCUELA SHIBUSEN TE ORDENAMOS QUE REGRESES CON NOSOSTROS GATO SOLITARIO (APUNTA HACIA KIBA)  
-KIBA: (SONRIE PERVERSAMENTE) A SI QUE YA SE ENTERARON DE MI APODO VERDAD BUNEO CREO QUE NO ME QUEDA OTRA ALTERNATIVA -NINA: ESPERA KIBA AHI QUE HACERLES CASO -KIBA: NINA NO PIENSO REGRESAR A ESE LUGAR (AGACHA LA CABEZA) NO QUIERO VOLVER A PASAR POR ESO OTRA VEZ -NINA: KIBA.... (VOLTEA VERLOS) ENTIENDO -KIBA: (SONRIE) GRAX NINA -MAKA: -P- SU ONDA DE ALMA ESTA COMENZANDO A HACER MOVIMIENTO- SOUL TRANSFORMATE -SOUL: SI ( SE TRANSFORMA EN UNA guada a Y MAKA LO SUJETA LO MISMO HACEn LOS OTROS)  
-KIBA: LISTO NINA -NINA. SII (ELLA SE CONVIERTE EN LUZ Y APARECE EN LOS BRAZOS DE KIBA.. DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS LA LUZ DESAPARECIO Y SU ARMA TENIA FORMA DE DOS GUANTES LARGOS QUE CUBRIAN TODO SU BRADO ASTA UN POCO DEBAJO DEL HOMBRO ESTABA CUBIERTO DE CINTOS DE METAL Y TENIA 4 GARRAS DE METAL NEGRO QUE SALIAN DE LOS NUDILLOS DE DICHOS GUANTES)  
-MAKA: QUE CLASE DE ARMA ES ESA -KIBA: JEJEJE I DIGANME ESE DOCOTR LOCO LES DIJO SOBRE MI SOBRE NOMBRE -KID: I QUE SI LO HISO -KIBA: ENTONSES TAMBIEN LES HABRA DICHO MI VERDADERO APODO VERDAD -SOUL: VERDADERO APODO -KIBA: (SE INCLINA UN POCO HECHA EL CUENPO UN POCO HACIA ATRAS Y SEPARA LOS BRAZOS) ME CONOCES COMO EL GATO DEMONIACO DE LAS GARAS NEGRAS (LAS GARRAS SE HACEN MAS GRANDES)  
-MAKA:(SE ASUSTA UN POCO) TENGAN CUIDADO LA RESONANCIA DE ALMA CON SU ARMA ES MUY GRANDE -BS: NO TAN GRANDE COMO EL GRANDIOSO BS(CORRE HACIA EL)  
-MAKA: NO ESPERA BS -BS: AHHHH (CORRIO HACIA EL Y LO ATRABEZO ) -MAKA Y BS: !  
-KIBA: JEJE QUE LENTO (SOLO SE COMENZO A REIR)  
-SOUL: QUE -KIBA: ME TOCA (NO HISO NINGUN MOVIEMIENTO O ESO PARECIO)  
-BS: EH??? ..... JAJAJAJAJAJA ( SE COMENZO A REIR COMO IDIOTA) PERO SI NO AS HECHO NA( BS SINTIO COMO SI LO UBIERAN GOLPEADO EN EL ESTOMAGO) QUE RAYO...(LUEGO SINTIO UNA PATADA EN LA CARA Y SALIO VOLANDO CONTRA LA PARED) AGHHHHHHHHHH -TSUBAKI:BS -KID: QUE RAYOZS -MAKA: YA VEO -SOUL: MAKA?  
-MAKA: (LEVANTA LA CABEZA Y SONRIE) NO POR NADA TE LLAMAN GATO -KIB:.... (SE QUEDA SERIO Y SORIEN DE RREPENTE) JI -MAKA: ?(KIBA SALE CORRIENDO Y ATACA A MAKA PERO MAKA LOGRA CONTRA ATAKAR Y ASI SE LLEVAN AL PASO HASTE QUE LOS DOS SE SEPARAS, CUANDO SE DETUBIERON KID COMENZO A DISPARA PERO KIBA BRINCABA DE UN ARBOL AL OTRO COMO UN GATO DE TEJAOD EN TEJADO)  
-BS: UGHHH (TALLANDOSE LA CABEZA)  
-STSUBAKI: BS ESTAS BIEN -BS: SI ESE MALDITO (CORRE HACIA EL ) -KIBA: ? (EL NO SE DIO CUNETA Y BS LOGOR DARLE UNA PATADA QUE LO MANDO A VOLAR PERO LOGRO RECOBRAR EL BALANCE DANDO UNAS MAROMETAS HACIA ATRAS.  
-BS: JEJEJE NUNCA SUBESTIMES AL APERSONA QUE SUPERARA A DIOS (DICE MIENTRAS SE LIMPIA LA SANGRE QUE LE ESCURRE POR LA BOCA)  
-KIBA: Y QUIEN ESE CHICO -BS: ESE SERA YO (SE APUNTA SI MISMO)  
-KIBA:ENTONSES VAMOS ( SE ESCUCHA UNA EXPLOCION EN UNA DE LAS CALLES CERCANAS AL PARQUE)  
-MAKA: QUE FUE ESO .... (SINETE LA PRECENCIA DE UN DEMONIO) SOUL ES UN DEMONIO -KIBA: .... (BINCA TAN RAPIDO QUE LOS CHICOS NO LO VIERON)  
-MAKA: ? DONDE ESTA KIBA(MIORA ATODOS LADOS BUSCANDO AL CHICO PELO MORADO)  
-TSUBAKI (REGRESA A SU APARIENCIA NORMAL) FUE TRAS EL DEMONIO -MAKA: QUE!  
-EN LA CALLE DONDE SE ESCHUCO LA EXPLOCION-  
-KIBA: (LLEGA) NINA QUE NUMERO TENEMOS ASTA AHORA DE DEMONIOS -NIINA:352 ASTA EL MOMENTO -KIBA: DEACUERDO ( SE PONE EN POSICION DE PELEA) LISTA NINA -NINA: LISTA (BRINCA HACIA EL DEMONIO PERO EL DEMONIO LO GOLPEO CON EL BRAZO GINATE) KIBA!  
-KIBA: AGHHHHHH (CAE AL PISO)  
-NINA: (REGRESA A SU FORMA NORMAL) KIBA ESTAS BIEN (LO AYUDA A LEVANTARSE)  
-KIBA: SI ESO CREO (TRATA DE LEVANTARSE) UGHHHH (CAE POR QUE SE LASTINO EL TOBILLO AL CAER, LUEGO SE LIMPIA LA SANGRE QUE LE ESCURIA DE LA BOCA) DIABLOS ESTE DEMONIO ES MAS GRANDE Y MAS FUERTE DE LO QUE HEMOS LIDIADO ANTES -DEMONIO: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SANGRE, QUIERO SANGRE, SSSSSANNGREEE (COMIENZA AGRITAR Y ACOOREER HACIA KIBA Y NINA)  
-KIBA: MALDICION NO ME PUEDO LEVANTAR (TRATANDOSE DE LEVANTARSE)........ NINA CORRE -NINA: QUE NO TE VOY A DEJAR (DICE MIENTRAS TRATA DE LEVANTARLO)  
-KIBA: SOLO DEJAME AQUI Y CORRE YO NO PUEDO PERO TU SI -NINA: PERO -KIBA: SOLO VETE (DICE MIENTRAS EMPUJA A NINA YA QUE EL DEMONIO AVENTO SU BRAZO CONTRA ELLOS PERO EL BRAZO NUNCA LO GOLPEO) QUE PERO POR QUE -MAKA: (APARECE ENFRENTE DE EL Y EL BRAZO DEL DEMONIO CHOCABA CON SOUL) IDIOTA NO TE QUEDES AHII MUEVETE -KIBA: ... (QUEDO EN SHOCK YA QUE RECORDO UN MOMENTO DEL PASADO )-RECUEDO- OYE IDIOTA VETE DE QUI Y ESCONDETE (DICE UN CHICO MIENTRAS SE PELEA CON UNOS CHICOS)  
-MAKA: MUEVETE (DICE GRITANDO MIENTRAS VOLTEA A VERLO. PERO AL VOLTEAR EL DEMONIO LA AVENTO CONTRA UN ARBOL, LUEGO KID LE COMENZO DISPARAR HACIENDO QUE EL SE TAPE LA CARA CON LOS BRAZOS, DESPUES BS LO GOLPEO CON LAS PEQUE AS GARDA AS -SORRY OLVIDE EL NOMBRE- HACIENDO QUE EL CAIGA- Y CAE AL SUELO)  
-BS Y KID: MAKA -MAKA: SOUL -SOUL: AQUI VAMOS -MAKA Y SOUL: RESONANCIA DE ALMA (SUS LAMAS SE UNIERON Y APARECIO EL CASADOR DE BRUJAS) "SCYTHEMAISTER TECHNIQUE OF LORE.... WITCH HUNTER"(SORRY OLVIDE COMO SE DICE EN ESPA OL Y SOLO LO ENCONTRE EN INGLES) AHHHHH( SE AVENTO CONTRA EL DEMONI Y LO CORTO A LA MITAD, CUANDO PISO EL PISO RAPIDO CALLO AL PISO)  
-SOUL: ESTAS BINE MAKA(REGRESA A SU FORMA ORIGINAL)  
-MAKA: SI GRACIAS SOUL (SE LEVANTA CAMINA HACIA KIBA Y LO MIRO FIJAMENTE)  
-KIBA: ....... QUE QUIERES( DERREPENTE MAKA LE DIO UN PU ETASO QUE LO MANDO CONTRA EL ARBOL)  
-KIBA: ? (SE SOBA EL GOLPE MIENTRAS SE QUEDA ATONITO POR EL GOLPE)  
-MAKA: EN QUE RAYOZ PENSABAS, ENFRENTARTE TU SOLO AL DEMONIO ERES UN IDIOTA O QUE -KIBA: ?  
-MAKA: (VOLTEA CON BLACK STAR) ESTAS BIEN (AYUDANDOLE A LEVANTARSE)  
-BS: SI (LE TOMA LA MANO Y SE LEVANTA)  
-SOUL; MAKA ESTAS SEGURA QUE TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN -MAKA :^^" si (mientras los chicos se preguntaban COMO SE ENCONTRABAN DESPUES DE LA BATALLA KIBA SOLO SELES QUEOD VIENDO SE SONROJ AUN POCO PERO VOLTEA LA CABEZA)  
-KIBA: TCHHHHH (ALEGABA EL CHICO PELO MORADO MIENTRAS LAGRIMAS SE LES SALIAN DE LOS OJOS) MALDICION MALDICION -MAKA: QUE SUSEDE (SE HACERCA)  
-KIBA: ALEJATE (SE LEVANTA Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR PERO MAKA LO SUJETA DE LA MANO)  
-MAKA: UN MOMENTO TU VIENES CON ... ? (DERREPENTE KIBA SE CONVIERTE EN UN PEQUE O GATO MORADO) ...QUEEEEEEEEEE!  
-KIBA: (GRITA SONROJADO) POR ESO TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS (CUANDO ABRE LOS OJOS VVE TOO NEGRO ESEPTO EL AURA DE LOS CHICOS, EL DE SOUL ERA AZUL Y ROJO , EL DE BS ERA DORADO, EL DE KID BUENO EL DE KID ERA DE COLOR MORADO EL DE LIZZ ERA VIOLETA Y EL DE PATTY ERA ROSA, EL DE TSUBAKI ERA DE COLOR AZUL Y EL DE MAKA ERA DE VARIOS COLORES ) -P- QUE RAYOS POR QUE EL AURA DE ESTA CHICA ES DE VARIOS COLORES (PIENZA MIENTRAS CAMINA EN CIRCULO)  
-MAKA: ??? QUE LE PASA A KIBA ESTA CAMINANDO COMO SI NO SUPIERA ADONDE VA -NINA: VERAS EN ESTA FORMA KIBA PIERDE POR COMPLETO LA VISTA -SOUL: PIERDE LA VISTA CUAL ES LA RAZON -NINA:SI NO PUEDE VER NADA MAS QUE EL AURA DE LAS PERSONAS (VIERON COMO KIBA SE HACERCO SIN PROBLEMAS A NINA)  
-MAKA: SUPO DONDE ESTABAS -NINA: ^^" BUENO SI -KIBA: ....(VOLTE HACIA MAKA Y CAMINA HACIA ELLA Y COMIENZA A RASCAR SU CABEZA EN SU PIERNA)  
-MAKA: ?  
-KIBA: PRRRRR (RONRONEANDO HASTA QUE SE DIO CUENTA DE LO QUE HACIA ) EH????? QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO -MAKA: ... (LO LEVANTA Y LO COLOCA ENTRE SUS BRAZOS) XD DIOS ERES TAN LINDO -KIBA:DX SUELTAME (TRATANDO DE SAFARSE PERO NO PUEDO PERO LUEGO DEJOR DE MOVERSE)-PENSANDO- SE SIENTE CALIDO -(LO DICE MEINTRAS SE ACOMODA Y COMIENSA A RONRONEAR)  
-NINA: MAKA PARECE QUE LE AGRADASTE MUCHO A KIBA -MAKA: ???? QUE -KIBA: (SEGUA RONRONEANDO HASTA QUEDARSE DORMIDO)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 


End file.
